


Keeping the Home Fires Burning

by hiddencait



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sedoretto, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia on a lonely night during Fast and Furious Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Home Fires Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



> Hey giftee! I recently discovered the Sedoretu during Yuletide as well, so I’m thrilled I get to write one for you! (Or Sedoretto as I saw it renamed for this quartet in particular LOL). Hope you enjoy this story – I wasn’t expecting to write something quite like this, with Mia taking center stage, but really only being in her head for a while in the middle of the sixth movie before her capture by Shaw. Hopefully even though there’s not a lot of action, it’ll work for you.

Letty was alive.

The news hit like a blow to the gut, sinking into Mia like a stone on water. The ripples were going to be something terrible, she knew. The boys, her boys, hadn’t let it sink in yet, hadn’t accepted the news in the deepest parts of them. She had to wonder if they were going to survive this. Mia wasn’t sure the family they’d forged together could heal after something like this. She didn’t want to think about why Letty, _her_ Letty, had betrayed them like this, had just tossed away their bond without a second thought.

If that was even how it had happened, she reminded herself firmly. They didn’t know what had happened yet. There was no way to know. Mia tried to focus on the facts she _did_ know. That Brian was hers, and Dom had come home, and the three of them had a future in Jack. That Letty had loved them all; she _had._ There was no faking that kind of mess.

For a long time, Mia had wondered if Brian would destroy what had started with her, Letty, and Dom, if her fall into his arms would shatter their shaky foundation. Instead, he and she and Letty had formed another bond, reaching out to each other and gathering their affection close. Mia had given them both a home, and Brian had given Letty a purpose. They’d just wanted—oh how they all had wanted—to bring Dom home.

No one could have guessed that would cost Letty her life. That was even more of Brian’s guilt, she knew. Her man had long feared his desire for Dom by his side had risked and doomed the woman who loved Dom best.

Only now they knew it hadn’t. They just didn’t know why. Mia didn’t know why, anyway. Who knew what the boys had found out so far? She hated the thought of them so far away, out of reach to her if anything went wrong. She trusted the crew, sure, but it was different from knowing she was there beside them, ready to be the sanity and stability in their crazy ass plans.

She’d had to stay behind, though, she reminded herself, looking to Jack in his romper in the living room. That had been another strangeness to this deal. She wasn’t sure what to do with the knowledge that once it was done, once Letty was found and the bastard she was running with caught, Hobbs really, truly was getting them safely back home.

No extradition wasn’t an issue with full pardons in hand. She prayed the agent could actually do what he said he could. She didn’t want to leave this old house again, or hell, ever. It was home as the pretty house on the beach never quite could be. She’d grown up here, looked up to Dom here, had met Letty in the yard out front here. Every barbecue, every beer, every first tentative kiss had been here.

Coming back with Jack had been a revelation. She wanted this place for her boy to grow up in, to know the history and home that she had.

They’d never been here together as a family, she realized with a start. The four of them, Letty, Brian, Dom, and herself, had never been whole before. Even when Brian had first arrived, they’d all been too caught up in heists and jealousy to really see the potential for family.

Then, when they’d finally begun to realize their own potential, disaster struck, and in the aftermath, Dom was gone, Letty was injured, and Brian was on suspension for his help in letting Dom escape.

And Mia? Mia was alone for a long time.

She wasn’t alone this time, she reminded herself fiercely, going to pick up her son and cuddle him close. She wasn’t alone; she had Jack. And she’d have the others soon. She had to have the others soon.

Dom and Brian would bring Letty back, or die trying. It was just who they were. Mia wouldn’t allow herself to consider a life where they failed to bring their lover home. It wasn’t their fate. It couldn’t be. Mia wouldn’t allow it to be. She just had to believe, with everything she was, that this was home, this was family.

And that soon they’d find it here, together.

She just had to believe it.

Jack began to fuss in her arms. It was well past his bedtime, she knew, but she hadn’t been able to get herself to sleep with them all so far away and out of her reach.

Time to try to force herself to do so, at least for her son’s sake, if not her own. She nuzzled his soft baby-fine hair and sighed, allowing herself to close her eyes for a moment to savor the unmistakable scent of her son, to take it in as solace.

Then she carefully took the steps up to the second floor and the bedroom that was still hers despite the years she’d been away and left it empty. The cradle in the corner was one she’d pulled down from the attic as soon as she’d arrived, remembering it as one Dom had told her had once held both she and her brother. Her father had found it at a flea market, all beat to shit and carefully restored to something her mom could actually stand in the house. It hadn’t been pretty at first, but love and a lot of elbow grease had made it fit to hold the most precious gifts her parents could imagine.

It was the kind of legacy Mia wanted for Jack. The kind that only a family could offer, that only love could build. She settled her son down into the crib and stroked a hand across his cheek until he finally fell asleep.

Then, Mia pulled off her t-shirt and jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, liberated from Brian and Dom respectively. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow that had once been Lettie’s favorite. Thus embraced by a little part of each of those she loved best, she finally allowed herself to drift, face still turned toward the sleeping child.


End file.
